Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate generally to displays. More particularly, the invention concerns displays comprising electromechanical picture elements.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Currently liquid crystal displays dominate the flat panel display market. Displays based on electromechanical light modulators have been proposed as a viable alternate to LCDs. The present inventions disclose electromechanical light modulators and displays that can compete with LCDs in picture performance, light efficiency and cost.